Unhappy birthday
by YoungTakinom
Summary: Someone has a surprise for Dot Matrix.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Reboot, nor do I own the little surprise at the end.

Dot knew she shouldn't have been out on her own, especially when it was still so dark. Her friends and family had told her time and time again to take the second off, but she just couldn't bring herself go do it. They would probably all lecture her about all the bad decisions she had been making lately, but why shouldn't be able to make her own decisions on her birthday? Besides, she needed a walk to help her clear her head. She'd had another nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep, plus someone had to make sure everything was alright. Sure there was already a team of binomes working on that, but she was the CommandCom and it was her responsibility to keep everyone safe.

It wasn't her fault that Megabyte was still a threat to Mainframe, even though he had been living in her house, sleeping in her bed, waiting on her hand and foot, playing with little Enzo, holding her during a scary movie...

She should have seen the signs.

The virus had fooled everyone, and yet, she only blamed herself. If only she hadn't been so caught up in her fantasy. Bob was on the verge of death, and all she could think about was getting married.

The Princible Office seemed colder than she remembered, but every knew better than to mess with the temperature. Still, she checked a thermostat as she walked by it.

Someone had turned the temperature down.

This was bad- very bad. Everyone knew she kept the tempurature just right. No one on her team would dare to let it become a distraction. She tried to tell herself that it was just Bob venting after what she had done to him. He had every right to be angry, but he kept trying so hard to make sure she and her family were alright, even though none of them had been there when he woke up.

Bob wouldn't do this.

She turned the temperature back up while thinking over her options. If she called for help, Megabyte would probably know she was onto him. But why would he do something so obvious if he didn't to get caught?

She quickly turned it back down before the air conditioning unit had time to make any changes. She had almost alerted Megabyte to her presence. There was a chance he was watching her from a security room. He might already know she was aware of him being there. Or he could he just around a courner, silently watching her, preparing to hunt her next. She shivered at the thought of being one of his victims. Still, he had taken an obvious interest in her. The mechanical psychopath could have just been playing with her.

That seemed like the most obvious conclusion.

Now that she had some idea as to what he was most likely doing, Dot just needed to think of a plan. Megabyte probably had someone waiting by the exits for her. She needed to get to the control room if she was going to call anyone without having to worry about security issues. There was a high probabilty of someone being there as well.

She could handle a few binomes, but she needed weapons if she was going to go up against Megabyte. Megabyte knew this, so she was going to have to think of someplace other than the armory.

It was a good thing Mouse had hidden a few small things around the Principle Office.

Dot knew where the closest one was. If Megabyte was watching her on a surveyance camera, then he knew she was cold. Dot used that to her advantage. She twisted her icon and gave it a tap, activating a new outfit consisting of a fluffy, pink, hooded, zip-up jacket which reached to just beneath her knees, a pair of warm red pants with extra pockets hidden by her jacket, and a pair of flat boots. Her shoes normally added a couple inches to her height, but this was Dot's winter outfit, so there was no way she was going to have heeled shoes.

_Challenge accepted. _she thought _Like I have any choice._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So appearently there is a difference between suspence and tention. Hopefully this is a good amount of suspense. Thanks for the review!

Dot was surprised to not find any resistance as she made her way down the halls. She knew Megabyte was hunting her, and that she had to play this smart if she was going to win. She opened every door. She went into every room. The ones that didn't have electronic doors were propped open, and the ones with doors were quickly locked open. A few of them didn't have cameras. Dot looked in every room as if she were searching for a potential threat.

She finally came to the desired room. At first glance it was just another empty emergency shelter room. There were four bunkbeds, just big enough for binomes. Dot propped the door open and continued her search. The coast was clear. She made her way over to the closet and found a secret storage space on the floor near a wall. Leave it to Mouse to make a new hiding place in an otherwise secure building.

Who knew what kinds of hiding places Mouse wasn't telling her about?

No time to think of that.

Dot Matrix took the bracelet out of the small space and put it on. It looked similar to a light blue and pink keytool, but looks could be deceiving. It was just a lazer tazer: a sure fire way to take down a binome in two hits, but not nearly enough for Megabyte. It was supposed to had been made during the early phases of the Viral War, but going into hiding had been enough to put it on hold.

Hopefully this would suffice until she could get her hands on something better.


End file.
